Couple of Lovers, Couple of Losers
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: A collection of PJO romance drabbles, from humor to angst. Different pairing per chapter, with different genres. Feel free to read and enjoy!
1. Food

**So. Here is my new PJO story, which, I know, I had promised ages ago. Actually, it's a collection of romance drabbles between the cast of PJO: demigods, gods, mortals, etc. Various pairings, from canon, to off-canon, to slightly cracky (if anyone wants 'em). Some are Rated T, some are Rated K-K+. Just check before you read, okay?**

**So, yeah. I'll start with the most popular canon pairing: Percabeth!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN AND I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES.**

* * *

**Pairing:** Percy/Annabeth

**Rating:** T

**Sub-genre: **Humor

**Status of Pairing:** Canon

**Warning: **Some cursing, some innuendo. Oh, yeah, and it may make you hungry.

**Food**

"Annabeth?"

No response.

"Annabeth?"

"Mm?" Annabeth replied, not tearing her eyes away from her blueprints. For days, she had been scribbling, drawing, and erasing, yet nothing seemed right. She sighed, thumbed some pages, and crumpled one into a ball. Sometimes she hated her job as the architect of Olympus. Finally, she turned to her boyfriend. "What the hell do you want, Jackson?" she snapped.

Percy's eyes widened. "Whoa. Sorry." The two of them lapsed in an awkward silence.

Annabeth sighed again. She shouldn't be taking her lack of inspiration out on her poor boyfriend. She glared disdainfully at her documents and shoved them in the depths of her dusty drawer, where they belonged. "Hey, Percy?" she asked.

Percy glanced at her from the documentary about dolphins he was watching in Discovery channel. "Yeah?"

"What's up?"

Percy's eyes lit up. "Well, I'm sort of hungry."

"And?" Annabeth said, raising her eyebrow.

"And what?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth groaned. If she wanted to dish out exasperation, Percy definitely wasn't the best person to talk to. "What do you want to eat?" she asked slowly.

Percy thought for a moment. Well, mostly he craved pizza, but then his sweet tooth was tugging his mouth, and now he wanted chocolate. Or double-dutch ice cream with sprinkles...yum. His mouth was beginning to water as he pictured himself eating a giant ice cream sundae...

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted, jolting him out of his thoughts. Percy realized that he had been thinking about food for nearly two minutes, and patience was never really Annabeth's best virtue. Damn ADHD.

"I swear, Seaweed Brain. It's just a simple question. What do you want to eat?"

Percy considered. Maybe Annabeth had some good ideas about what they could eat for lunch. He shrugged, and gave her an innocent smile. "I don't know, you?"

It was quiet for a minute, except for the guy on TV droning on and on about dolphins.

Finally, Annabeth shot him an icy glare. "That is revolting, Percy Jackson. You are the most repulsive person on the planet!" She stood up and grabbed her blueprints from the drawer. With a huff, she stormed out and slammed the door.

Percy just sat there, blankly staring at the dolphins, when he realized what he had just said. "Oh, shit," he cursed. He stood up abruptly and ran out the door, chasing Annabeth. "Oh, gods, Annabeth," he yelled after her as he tried not to trip over the staircase. "That is NOT what I meant!"

* * *

**Hey! So, yeah, now you know why it's Rated T. This situation sort of happened to my friend and me. Whether you look at this from the cannibalistic sense or the sexual sense, it's STILL Rated T. Review, everyone! :)**


	2. Eyes

**Here is the next chapter! Please review the other chapter before you review this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. **

* * *

**Pairing:** Reyna/Jason (one-sided)

**Rating:** K+

**Sub-genre: **Angst

**Status of Pairing:** Formerly canon, or was about to be canon, anyway

**Warning: **Depression, and the strong urge to eat ice cream

**Eyes**

As the sun rose over the horizon, Reyna stood in front of the mirror in her room. She stared at herself, pondering things in her head. For once, her thoughts didn't focus on battle strategies for the rise of Gaea, nor if the amount of weapons will be enough for everyone. Her thoughts, instead, wandered around that blond son of Jupiter.

He had betrayed them. How could he have done that? Reyna thought he was her friend. She thought he was...

She didn't dare finish that thought. Instead, she turned to her reflection in the mirror.

Though it never mattered to children of Bellona, she knew she was beautiful. Her hair was dark and silky, and her eyes, though intimidating to most people, carried a nice amount of depth that is fairly striking. Even pretty.

_"You have pretty eyes, Rey," Jason had told her when they were readying themselves to attack Mount Othrys._

_Reyna, who was sharpening her sword, was thrown off by that statement. It was unlike Jason to comment on something such trivial as the beauty of eyes, especially when they were going to have to destroy some Titans' headquarters._

_"What?" Reyna replied in a dazed voice._

_"You have pretty eyes," he repeated._

_Reyna sighed. "Jason," she said flatly, "in a matter of minutes, we can get brutally killed by beings that are thousands of years older than us, and that's all you can say?"_

_Her fellow praetor rolled his eyes at her. "I was trying to distract myself from that exact fact, Reyna."_

_Reyna allowed a small smirk to creep into her otherwise expressionless face. "So my quote, pretty eyes, unquote, are nothing but a distraction for you?"_

_Jason smiled. "They certainly are distracting enough," he said, winking._

_Shaking her head, Reyna turned her attention back to her sword, and rapidly continued sharpening it to hide the blush that was showing itself on her cheeks. "Go polish your sword, Jason," she said, trying to keep her voice stern._

_And when Jason had defeated that sorry excuse for a Titan, Krios, Reyna was ecstatic enough to plant a kiss on his lips, to which he merely smiled._

Reyna shook her head to clear that memory and walked away from the mirror. Jason was gone. He had that oh-so brilliant and gorgeous Piper wrapped around his finger now. He definitely didn't need a scary war goddess child to follow his every move. He was happy.

Yet, as Reyna kept her eyes on the sun, from her window, she couldn't feel the same.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. Trickled from the eyes that Jason had once praised, eyes that he had called pretty.

Her lips mouthed two words, and then she had exited her room to see to her army, as was expected for the praetors of Camp Jupiter. The _only _praetor of Camp Jupiter, now. She was on her own in the leadership department.

_Farewell, Jason._

* * *

**Don't worry, Jasper fans, I'll still write a Jason/Piper story. I'm strictly neutral on the Piper/Jason/Reyna territory. Please review!**


	3. Dreams

**Here's my next drabble. Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE MIRROR DOES NOT LIE, I AM NOT RICK. SO, I DON'T OWN PJO.**

* * *

**Pairing:** Travis/Katie

**Rating:** K+

**Sub-genre: **Fantasy

**Status of Pairing:** Off-canon, but might as well be canon anyway

**Warning: **Kind of random, not recommended to those who like detailed stories that make actual sense

**Dreams**

"Katelyn!" Lady Drew, the daughter of the baroness Aphrodite, called irritably. "Where is my new Chanel dress? I need it for the ball!"

"In a minute, Drew," Katelyn, otherwise known to the villager folk as Katie, said tiredly. She had been scrubbing, sweeping, ironing, and cooking since six AM. Now it was nearly nine in the evening, and she was on Snotty Stepsister Duty.

"Katie?" Lacy, Katie's _other _stepsister, said timidly. She peered out of her door, her eyes wide.

Trying to ignore Drew's wails about her nail polish chipping, Katie asked, in the kindest voice she can muster, "Yes, Lace?"

"I accidentally burned Drew's stilettos."

Before Katie could scream in frustration, the scene before her dissolved, and she was suddenly in the garden.

"What the..." she turned and almost screamed again. Because an image of horror was implanted forever in her brain.

Clarisse was wearing a fairy princess gown with a glittery wand. Sparkles and all.

"Yeah, yeah," Clarisse muttered, shooting her a scowl. "So, I'm your your fairy godmother, you little bit—"

"Language!" a voice yelled offscreen. "This is a children's classic tale!"

"—Brat," Clarisse amended, shooting the offscreen person a hard glare. She turned back to Katie, sighed, and said in a resigned voice, "Hello, young Katie...uh, Katelyn. I am your fairy godmother Clarisse, and I shall be your, uh..."

"Lady-in-waiting for tonight!" someone whispered loudly.

Clarisse groaned. "Whatever," she grumbled. "Here you go, Pansy," she said to Katie, and waved her wand. Instantly, a bright light engulfed our young heroine and faded...to reveal a mermaid tail and a seashell bra.

"What the—" Katie sputtered. "I thought I was going to a ball?"

Clarisse smirked. "Oops, wrong outfit." She began to raise her wand, but a beep interrupted her. She glanced at her watch and brightened. "Sparring practice. See you later." With a flash, she was gone.

Suddenly, the scene dissolved, and she was in the ballroom of the Royal Solaces' Palace.

"Hello," a deep voice said, and Katie turned to see a blond boy with a cleft chin. "I am Prince William of the Solace Kingdom. May I have this dance?"

Katie dubiously glanced at her tail, then back at him.

Before he can reply, there was a loud crash, and the guests gasped and turned to look.

On the huge, gaping hole that used to be a wall, a giant ship quite literally crashed the party. There stood a bearded guy with an eye patch. Next to him was a sleeping dude in a striped shirt and bandana.

"Yo ho ho!" the pirate said. "Ahoy, matey! I am Captain Travis Hook, and this is my sailor Clovis!"

The sailor's eyes flew open, looked around briefly, and resumed his snoring.

Prince Will Solace scowled. "Hey, barbarians! No party-crashing! I don't remember giving you an invitation!"

Travis ignored him, and scanned the room. His eyes landed on Katie, who, in her mermaid form, had no choice but to sit on the floor.

"Hey," Travis said. "I mean, um...ARR! Fair maiden! Dance with me!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Get a life, Stoll—"

"Hook," Travis corrected her.

"—and the your beard doesn't even match your hair!" Katie snapped.

Travis grinned. Will narrowed his eyes and silently gestured to the butler behind him. He then yelled, "She's _my_ princess! This glass slipper belongs to her!"

"She doesn't even have feet!" Travis protested. Katie glared at him and smacked his leg with her fins.

"Oh. My. God!" Drew rushed forward and grabbed the glass slipper from the butler. "I've been looking for this for, like, ever!" She batted her eyelashes at Will, who paled visibly. Without a word, he ran away.

Katie chuckled. Without a word, Travis carried her in his arms and leaned closer to her face. Katie whipped off the fake beard from his face. They leaned closer and closer to each other...

"ROAR! I'M GONNA BE A MIGHTY KING, SO ENEMIES BEWARE!" Connor ran inside in four paws, wearing a lion costume. He stood up and raised his arms. "HAKUNA MATATA!"

"Connor!"

Clarisse suddenly came in a Tinker Bell costume and waved a wand.

"Travis!"

"Katie...Katie...KATIE!"

Katie's eyes shot open. "What?" she practically shouted. Her brain only registered the pile of Disney DVDs on her nightstand._ So that's where the weird dreams came from, _she thought. _Note to self: never watch twenty Disney movies in one sitting._

Finally, her brain began to function and she focused on the person that woke her up. A smirking Stoll greeted her.

"Travis," Katie groaned. "How did you get in here?"

"You left the door open. You missed archery practice, and I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Oh," Katie said. She felt a rising sensation of panic on her chest. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugged. "Like, thirty seconds."

Katie breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay." She stood up and stretched. She flushed, remembering her dream of kissing—or nearly kissing—Travis.

As if he read her thoughts, Travis suddenly pressed his lips on hers, giving her absolutely zero time to comprehend in Hades was going on.

"Ahoy," Travis said softly. "See ya later, Princess Mermaid Katie-Kat."

Whistling, he left the Demeter cabin. He left Katie standing there, her face crimson.

_That sneaky little liar._

* * *

**Such randomness pops into my head during chemistry class. Please review! :)**


	4. Scent

**So. Here is my new PJO story, which, I know, I had promised ages ago. Actually, it's a collection of romance drabbles between the cast of PJO: demigods, gods, mortals, etc. Various pairings, from canon, to off-canon, to slightly cracky (if anyone wants 'em). Some are Rated T, some are Rated K-K+. Just check before you read, okay?**

**So, yeah. I'll start with the most popular canon pairing: Percabeth!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN AND I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES.**

* * *

**Pairing:** Sally/Poseidon

**Rating:** T

**Sub-genre: **Tragedy (well, bittersweet tragedy)

**Status of Pairing:** Canon

**Warning: **Character death. Keep in mind that this story is Rated T.

**Scent**

Sally Jackson Blofis sat still on her bed, facing the window. At the age of eighty-nine, her blue eyes were still bright and clear, almost better than a normal teenager's eyesight. She took in the view of Manhattan: still raging with traffic and lights still flashing, even at midnight. It was beautiful.

At the age of eighty-nine, she sat there, remembering. Her son Percy, in his mid-fifties, miraculously still alive and strong (not that she was complaining, dear gods, no) despite encountering monsters every two weeks or so, was living with his wife, Annabeth, who Sally loved like her very own daughter. They had two kids, although the word_ kids _may be stretching it a bit. They were both in their twenties, and one was expecting a child in December. If only she could still meet the little baby...

Sally sighed. She knew she wouldn't live that much longer now. She was nearing ninety, her arthritis was getting worse everyday, and it was harder to get up from bed every morning.

Still, she had lived a full life, one that she thoroughly enjoyed. Hades was kind enough to let her live this long. She shared laughter with Percy and Paul (bless his soul), laughed in delight with her daughter-in-law, Annabeth, and saw the huge, sea-green eyes of her very first grandchild. It would be selfish to ask for more.

Suddenly, the smell of the sea greeted her nostrils. It was mild and, in its way, sweet.

"Poseidon," she murmured. She didn't turn. She didn't have the strength.

The sea god himself sat down next to her, and to Sally's surprise, he looked old. Like her.

Sally stared at him in horror. "Is anything wrong?"

Poseidon raised a feeble eyebrow. "Wrong? Why would you think such a thing, Sally?"

"Your appearance reflects the state of your realm. Is something under attack?" Sally attempted to rise, but her weak legs didn't allow her.

Neither did Poseidon. "Don't fret too much," he said softly. Almost immediately, Sally's emotions went under control.

"I'm not fretting. My time is almost up, but I'm not fretting," she said calmly.

Poseidon smiled. "I'm sure. And yes, I chose to look this way today."

"Why?"

Poseidon shrugged. "No reason. Now, enough with the questions, Sally. Let us just enjoy each other's company." He gently put an arm around the old lady's frail shoulders, as if they were an old married couple. And for a moment, Sally was nineteen again, in Montauk, and they were settled on the shore to watch the sunset.

They sat silently. Sally stifled a yawn.

"Rest, my dear." Poseidon's words did the trick, and Sally rested her head on his shoulder, and the sea god watched as her breaths got shorter and shorter.

"Poseidon?" Her voice was hardly audible.

"Yes, αγάπη μου?"

"Thank you," she said simply, and she closed her eyes.

Poseidon stayed for a moment. Then he planted a kiss on her forehead and took one last look at her, beautiful despite her withered form.

Finally, he transformed back into his usual appearance, and faded into the night, leaving nothing but a scent of the ocean.

* * *

**Yeahhh... review, please.**


End file.
